Baby Blogger Blues
by RogueRobin
Summary: Ever wonder what other bloggers had to say about Georgia's death? Super short, and sort of nervous about writing about this series.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure that you've already read enough of these articles. I'm also pretty sure that if you're here you were hoping for the next chapter of Lifesong or Trists. Well you'll have to wait a bit longer for those love. I'm sorry to say that I'm part of the bandwagon of followers that Georgia Mason had. If you're not sure why I'm using the past tense with this it is time for you to back out of my page and visit the page for After the End Times. I'd rather you find out from the source than me. I've attached the same documents and files that she wanted sent out to my main page. I will stand up and help Miss Mason's last entry fly. I'm sure there are thousands of others out there doing the same. I haven't had a chance to look over everything, and I'm pretty sure that I won't understand all of it, but I'm sure there is someone out there who will. That's all that matters. If I were ever going to trust a newsie she would be the one. If she said that something important is in those files I believe her. Go on, download them, repost them, and read them. If you find something that makes you feel scared, sad, or upset come on back and we'll have some stories for you. At least Naomi probably will.

I never met her. I only knew her through her work, so I am about as unqualified as most of us when I say this, but Georgia Mason, you will be missed. Our thoughts are with you and your team.

– From _Daymares and Nightdreams_, the blog of Riley Evans, June 20, 2040


	2. Chapter 2

You'd think that on a team with a Fictional, two Newsies, and an Irwin it would be the Irwin that would mess up and get themselves killed first. I mean, I've nearly bit it more times than I care to remember. Despite all odds it was the Fictional, Buffy Meissoner, that went first on that team. What are the odds of that? I've never been much for reading, but if she was part of a site as big as After the End Times she must have been pretty good at what she did.

How did they say she died? In the field. I don't know about you, but most Fictionals that I know would rather wipe their archived work than go on a road trip in zombie territory. But Buffy isn't why I'm writing today.

Sad to say, but the After the End Times team just can't seem to shake trouble. Today I logged into my messages to find a few pings from my friends directing me to the front page news and the CDC. It seems that Shaun Mason, one of the craziest Irwins of our pack, managed to survive his sister as well. Georgia Mason was the head Newsie of their site as well as one of the administrators. Man could she write. It was nice to have a Newsie with some bite to her work. Her last transmission was...difficult to read. Not that I'm normally one to say something like this, but go download what she attached to that last message. If it was worth dying over I'm sure there's something interesting about it. I know that my spidey sense is tingling about these documents, so I'm going to check out and see what they say.

I'm not sure what happened, but I hope that the rest of their team will be alright. A word of advice to the remaining couple: Take a break. Go home, and stay safe.

And someone, give those boys a medal.

EDIT: I've been receiving some remarks about the tone of this post. I am in no way glad about the death of any person. If some of you had been following me from the start then you would recognize my style of communication. I do sincerely hope that Mr. Mason and Mr. Cousins will be able to handle what had happened. Especially with the whole fiasco that got revealed about the former Governor Tate. With everything that's gone down I'll repeat again, go to that last transmission or any of the number of people that have reposted and download the files Ms. Mason put out before she died. I'll be re-uploading them myself once I'm done with this post.

From _That's Not Johnny_, the blog of Sara Taranio, June 20, 2040


	3. Chapter 3

What is even going on here? I blame Antoin and Jesse McGee for this chapter. I was content to believe that there weren't a lot of us fan people out there. And Antoin, I tried to message you, but you didn't have a way for me to. I think I have another three or four to introduce before I do anything past the immediate time following George dying. Thanks for kicking me back on track guys!

* * *

><p>What a trip this campaign has been. First the Ryman's daughter, then the fictional, and now the newsie. I sure hope that those ladies are in a better place now. This news site sure seems to have a way of having things happen to them. Is it just me or does anyone else out there smell something fishy? Not just with these documents- I've attached them to my blog if you happen to have made it this far in the internet without reading any of them by now- or all of that, but with that last bit of feed that came in through Shaun Mason's cameras.<p>

I mean really, that was the stupidest "villain speech" that I've ever heard. And I read Pre-Rising comics. Not that you guys didn't already know that, but you get my point. I mean really, you'd think that he would have been a bit less conspicuous. Real people don't give speeches like that.

Now now, before any of you get huffy with me I'm not about to spew my normal robot invaders spiel. This is a bit different. I'm talking secret organizations running the government. Neither of these candidates has been a president before, but the last one was one of Tate's party. Maybe they were pulling strings to try to get Ryman to back down, but when the drastic things backfired they had to pull the plug on Tate. Set him up with a speech, and try to break down the people that found the evidence as much as possible. Sure, I saw the article that mentioned the live Kellis-Amberlee virus on the Ryman's ranch. What a bunch of sickos.

Or or...maybe this is one of those things from the Free-masons or the Illuminati! Those guys made it through the rising right? I mean I've read a few articles that said that Doctor Kellis might have been in one of those sort of organizations.

But in all seriousness guys, let's get back to those comics. I recently got my hands on Thor 2 from the year before the rising. And for the kicker, I even found an old boot leg copy of Captain America 2. Someone must've filmed it while they were in the theater. Sure they recirculated a lot of those movies post rising, but this one is Pre-Rising folks! I'll be watching through these puppies tonight and tomorrow and I'll get you guys some articles. Take care of yourselves, I'm off to my lair.

From _Llama Spit_, the blog of Micheal Dalke, June 20, 2040


End file.
